


Spread My Wings

by Clover_Ebi



Category: RWBY
Genre: !Faunus Qrow Branwen, Bandages, M/M, binding, i am so sorry in advance!, i have no idea how to properly tag, most of the characters are lightly mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Ebi/pseuds/Clover_Ebi
Summary: The tribe always considered Qrow Branwen as weak for being a bird faunus with beautiful and delicate wings. Yet, why did Qrow not die by their hands? He looked similar enough to their next head-chief, Raven Branwen. Tribesmen pushed the cursed faunus all his life to conceal his true identity from everyone outside the tribe. It was the only way to put him to good use.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Spread My Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meepigiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepigiri/gifts).



> Hey there! My name is Ace and I'm quite new in the fanfic writing scene! I have been reading everyone's writings since there were 17 fair game fic and I have kept up with them all up to date. Meepigiri said they were going to dedicate their next chapter to me, so I decided to beat them to it! Surprise.~
> 
> I am really sorry in advance if I do not have proper grammar as English isn't my first language, but I can assure you that I took enough classes to learn more than the average learner. That being said, please give me feedback! I'd love to get some help. I kinda wrote this from 11 pm to 3 am, so there might be some pace inconsistency with some spelling errors.

"...Clover?"

Qrow spoke softly in a frighten tone, head turned at the suddenly opened door. He took a step back, rusted orbs stared as the Clover dropped fresh bandages from the medical bay meant for the older huntsman.

Jaw agape, striking teal hues widened at the image before him.

Worn out and tattered dressings swirled to down the ground. Ebony colored wings stretched out as the reddened skin from Qrow's chest breathed desperately for air.

Quickly, Harbinger's wielder looked toward the right to avoid the fisherman's piercing gaze, aforementioned wings pulling back to its original state, concealed.

Shame stirred deep within the Faunus. Horrified with the outcome, so afraid that the sound of the Ace Ops leader advancing towards his position fell on deaf ears.

Once Qrow looked back to see where the walking lucky charm went, he regretted staring back.

Every step taken forward to close the gap between them, the other did the opposite until a gasp broke the silence.

Qrow hit the back wall.

It was not until then that the older huntsman realized how fast his heart had been racing, panicking, contemplating into turning into a real Crow to fly away from this situation.

But, just his luck, the windows in his room were all shut...

There was no way out of this situation and before Qrow could say something Clover's expression from shocked to concerned. His countenance spoke for him. He knew that the best way to approach someone would be to show that he cared.

Arms slowly wrapped themselves around the shaking body's waist, pulling the bird faunus in for a loving embrace.

Qrow had been at a lost for words, yet that didn't stop him from accepting the kind gesture. The hug made all his fears melt away. Affection did not come nearly enough as he would have liked it to.

The beacon graduate wanted to be loved by someone and he was grateful someone finally displayed love rather than fear or caution because of his race or semblance.

Clover always seemed to make him feel safe...

Now his own arms on the ace operative's neck, breathing in heavily, taking in the younger's natural scent.

Even hidden wings came out to cover them as if there were prying eyes witnessing their tender, intimate moment.

"...Qrow."

Clover whispered breathily on the faunus' redden ear, causing a jolt across the bird's body. He could have sworn that the shade plastered on his face darkened.

"Clover...I..."

Sniffies more audible, a trail of tear overflowing, staining the bright white uniform the Altas born donned. Hands clutching the clothing as he finally cried and let out the restrained sadness felt deep down.

"It's okay. I'm here for you."

Clover moved back to gaze into Qrow's tear stained face, right arm lifted as a thumb started gliding under the former tribesman's left eye.

How long? How long had the shapeshifter kept his wings a secret and how many people knew about them? Why did Qrow hide them? Why did he go through so much effort to contain his wings when...they're so beautiful... Did he feel ashamed of them? 

So many question filled the luckster's mind. Frustration brewed at the thought of someone harassing, beating him for being born someone other than human.

"You don't have to tell me why or the details yet. I know you'll come to me when you're ready to talk." Clover reassured, refusing to break the lock on Qrow's pained expression.

"I promise I won't tell anyone too."

The next statement that followed spoken with much delay.

"I'm also sorry for scaring you. It wasn't my intention. Ruby told me you needed bandages and she refused to tell me why-" He explained.

"I figured." Qrow cut in, feeling his usual composure returning to him.

Ruby and Yang were the only two he trusted with his secret aside from both Team STRQ and Ozpin. Even though the beacon graduate was not blood related to either, Qrow trusted the girls with his biggest secret. They were family by their own means.

"Of course they would mention it around you, Lucky Charm." Pink hues rolled as he joked.

"Yang quickly covered her mouth as soon as she realized I was in the room." Clover chuckled, glad to see that the bird faunus slowly started to relax again. His smile might have been weak, but Qrow still did it anyway.

Smiles always were contagious as the atlas trained followed suit, giving the former tribesman his signature smile. As this point, Qrow did not know if his face could get any more scarlet.

"Hey ummm...would you mind staying here for a bit?" Shy in tone, nervous like a high school asking their crush out on a first date.

"It's been awhile since I've left them out...you know...like this. And I wanted to know you wanted to play a few rounds."

Clover knew Qrow asked for company and for the first time after month of Clover inviting to play cards himself.

"Sure. If you don't mind losing to me that is." The Ace Operative teased.

"Only if it's you." Qrow flirted back surprisingly earning a light flush by Clover.

"Now can you let me go. I can't exactly walk over to pick up the deck if your arms are still wrapped around me." Qrow smirked as Clover for the first time ever, turned away to hide the burning red.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : @ebi-clover  
> Instagram : @clover_ebi  
> Soundcloud : @aceofclover  
> Email : ebi.clover@gmail.com
> 
> Let me know if you want another chapter or if this is better as a standalone!


End file.
